


No more bad dreams

by ImmortalHK



Series: Checker Knights [3]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Kirby and Dedede are also there but idk if they’re there enough to tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHK/pseuds/ImmortalHK
Summary: Galacta Knight has a nightmare, just when he was finally believing that the dreamspring really worked.
Relationships: Galacta Knight/Morpho Knight
Series: Checker Knights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599658
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	No more bad dreams

There was a time when Galacta would dismiss the rumors of Dreamland and it’s incredible nightmare-banishing dream spring as just that- ridiculous overblown rumors. The only reason he bothered to bring himself and Morpho to Popstar was because he knew the place was  _ also  _ said to have some of the most stunning landscapes in the universe. Of course, in the back of his mind, he still wanted those rumors to be true. He tried to hide it, but he was overjoyed to finally see the spring with his own eyes. He was even more so when he was finally no longer having nightmares about his imprisonment.

So, waking up from a vivid nightmare of being inside NOVA’s crystal, after a solid month of  _ not  _ waking from that, was cause for concern.

“Gala?  _ Galacta!?  _ What happened, what’s wrong?”

Something was on his shoulders. Something was holding him down he was going to be trapped again that thing wanted to keep him again he had to move he had to  _ fight. _

Galacta wrenched himself from whatever was holding him, and with a beat of his wings he whirled around, lance drawn ready to kill whoever his assailant was.

“Galacta! It’s just me, please try to relax!”

Kneeling upright on their shared bed, Morpho held his hands up and away from Galacta, panic clear on his usually calm face. Galacta had his lance drawn to kill the only person in the universe he trusted. His hands started to shake, and the weapon clattered to the floor.

“I’m so sorry-“

“It’s okay, you had a bad dream, you’re safe now.”

“I’m so  _ so  _ sorry, Morpho, I would never try to hurt you I-I’m-“

“It’s alright.” Morpho stood, carefully picking up the lance and setting it on the bed. “I know you wouldn’t. What do you think caused this?”

Galacta took a moment to calm his breathing. “Is there a chance we still aren’t fully affected by the spring?”

“That isn’t likely.” Morpho started to throw on his day clothes, and by the way he tossed Galacta’s old armor on top of his lance, he expected Galacta to do the same. “I did some asking around and this planet is… accident prone.”

“On your own? When?”

“Mostly while you’re out buying yourself sweets. Our neighbors are nosey so if I’m outside alone they take the opportunity to ask questions.”

Galacta’s face twisted. “I could-“

“Please don’t threaten those people. My point is, from what I’ve heard it’s very likely something happened to the spring, I think we should go look for an answer.”

Galacta nodded and got himself ready, only leaving behind his mask. He still felt the need to apologize to Morpho, get it across that no dream could be bad enough to justify almost hurting him, but the look of determination in Morpho’s face as he started towards Rainbow resort showed that he probably wouldn’t listen.

It wasn’t long before Galacta was struggling to keep walking pace with his friend, and suddenly Morpho spread his wings and started flying towards the dream spring.

It was the first time Galacta found himself chasing after Morpho and not the other way around.

They weren’t the only ones checking on the dream spring. A tall, fat man in red robes was the first Galacta noticed. Then a child dressed in bright pink. Lagging behind a bit was a knight in blue. A very familiar knight. Galacta started to call Morpho back- they absolutely did  _ not  _ want this confrontation- but they both had already been spotted.

“You! Why are you here? How did you leave NOVA, what did you do to our dream spring!?” That familiar toothed gold blade was drawn at Galacta and it took everything in his power to not slip back into their first battle. Galacta’s every muscle was telling him to fight, but Morpho spoke before he could move.

“We are here to ask what happened to the dream spring. We just want to sleep,  _ please get your sword out of my friend’s face.” _

Meta knight turned his blade to Morpho. “I don’t trust you.”

Galacta had the tip of his lance to Meta Knight’s neck before he had fully registered his own movement. “If you harm a hair on his head-“

**_Wham!_ **

The sound of a mallet striking something caught the Knights’ attention.

The pink child and the fat monarch were hammering a star shaped staff into the spring, and after one more whack, the water of the spring started to run again- getting the two soaked.

“Ah  _ damn!  _ This here was my good cape too!”

“Whoopsy! Well, that should hold- we’ll future-proof it tomorrow!” The child bounced over to the knight. “Meta! Who are these two? Why are you already picking a fight, we talked about this!” The child- quite brazenly- pushed Meta Knight’s sword away and turned to Morpho. “I’m really sorry, mister. Meta knight cares a whole lot about keeping us safe, it makes him do reckless things sometimes. The dream spring is fine though! It was really windy yesterday so the star rod came a little loose is all!” They put their hand out for a shake. Neither Morpho nor Galacta moved.

“ _ Kirby!  _ These men are dangerous, they cannot be allowed to just  _ waltz  _ to our most sacred landmark and face nothing! Galacta Knight was imprisoned for  _ mass murder.” _

“ _ You have absolutely no idea why I was sealed. _ I am here to  _ rest.  _ We simply want to ensure that’s possible.” Galacta seethed. He knew he’d have to face  _ someone _ who still knew him as the fearsome Galacta Knight, but certainly not  _ him. _ “If I could go a  _ year _ without you trying to summon me as your personal punching bag then that would be icing on the cake.”

The child- Kirby- stood between Galacta and Meta Knight. “Please! It’s clear they just wanted to check on the spring. That’s good!”

“Kirby, you’ve been fooled by liars before. Do not trust people so easil-“

“ _ I keep telling you not to say things like that!” _ Kirby snapped, prying the sword from Meta’s grasp and flinging it into a crystal structure in the distance. “Maybe  _ you _ can’t trust anyone but I’ll trust people so long as they say they want to be good! I don’t care if it’s foolish I don’t care if it makes me a kid I don’t care if I  _ die  _ cause of it I’m not even  _ thinking _ about making these two go somewhere where they could have horrible dreams n’ be super sad just cause they  _ might maybe be lying! _ ” Kirby turned to Galacta and Morpho with more determination than soft welcome. “You can stay in dreamland as long as you want! No matter what!”

“Ah, kid,  _ I’m  _ the one who gets final say in that.” The robed man finally spoke after several minutes of wringing out his clothes. “But if you feel so strongly about it, I don’t see the harm in lettin’ em stay.”

“ _ Your majesty you can’t possibly-“ _

“I  _ don’t!  _ But I’m more scared of Kirby hatin’ me than I am a couple a’ Knights who ain’t done nothin’ yet. You’ll protect Dreamland when it’s in  _ danger.  _ Not whenever ya feel like!”

Galacta grinned as Meta floundered for a response. “Thank you. We only intend to live quietly here.”

The king-  _ was he really? _ Turned to them and brandished his hammer. “See to it that’s  _ all  _ you do! If ya cause trouble you’ll be fightin’  _ me. _ ”

“U-understood.”

Kirby glared at the king which made him put his hammer down. “I think we should all get to bed. Please stop by the capital sometime! I’d love for us all to be friends! Good night!”

Meta, clearly fuming, Took to the skies. Kirby and the king waved their goodbyes and left in another direction.

“...that could have gone worse.” Galacta mused.

“He could bother us again. What if he tries to hurt you?” Morpho squeezed Galacta’s hand.

“It would make him look  _ horrible.  _ I doubt he’ll risk it. Let’s go home, I’m exhausted.”

  
  


The two went back home, got back into their night clothes and crawled back into bed. Galacta knew the spring was in working order again, but still couldn’t quite trust himself to relax.

Until Morpho, already sound asleep, rolled onto his side and draped an arm over him.

He was out that very minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: meta’s a good character and I should treat him nicer
> 
> Also me: fuk u blueberry bitch


End file.
